


Четыре последних танца

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria's illness, Canonical Character Death, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Три раза, когда Астория танцует со своей семьей, и один - когда они танцуют без нее.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Четыре последних танца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Last Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407408) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



— Астория. Астория Малфой. — Дафна, пританцовывая, летит к ней через весь зал и берет руки Астории в свои. — Я так за тебя рада! Моя маленькая сестричка теперь замужняя женщина! — Она хватает Асторию за плечи и сжимает ее в крепких объятиях.

Астория с восторгом смеется и обнимает ее в ответ.

— Знаю. Знаю. Я... поверить не могу.

Дафна отстраняется и качает головой.

— Даже если ты не можешь поверить, я — очень даже. Ты полностью заслуживаешь это счастье!

Астория снова берет ее за руки и крепко сжимает.

— Дафна. Цветочек мой. Сестренка. Я буду так ужасно скучать!

Дафна шутливо ее шлепает.

— Можно подумать, мы никогда больше не увидимся. То, что ты переезжаешь в большой особняк с новым мужем-красавчиком, еще не значит, что я не могу приходить в гости. Вообще-то я уже успела пообещать, что погощу у вас несколько дней. Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.

— Знаю, — говорит Астория. — Конечно, знаю. Но все будет по-другому. Новая семья, новый дом, новая жизнь...

Дафна мягко касается ее щеки.

— При этом останется все та же великолепная Астория. И все та же я — старая коротышка.

— И вовсе ты не старая и не коротышка! — фыркает Астория.

— Может, и не старая, но на мне сейчас туфли на здоровенных каблуках, и все равно я явно не вхожу в число самых высоких людей здесь.

Астория со смехом тянет ее за руки.

— Что за глупости! Ты вообще можешь танцевать на этих каблуках?

— Станет ли Гринграсс носить каблуки, на которых не сможет танцевать?

Астория качает головой.

— Совершенно точно нет. И Малфой тоже.

— Рада это слышать.

— Итак, — Астория притягивает сестру к себе и кладет руку ей на плечо, — один последний танец? За старые времена, за нас, еще не повзрослевших?

— Как ты смеешь намекать, что мы еще повзрослеем? — укоряет ее Дафна. — Лично я вообще никогда не планирую становиться полноценно функционирующей взрослой единицей.

Астория, хохотнув, хлопает ее по плечу.

— Ты же знаешь, о чем я. И... Я на самом деле рада, что взрослею. Не была уверена, что мне выдастся такой шанс.

Улыбка Дафны чуть бледнеет, и она кладет руку на талию Астории.

— Знаю. Я правда счастлива за тебя. И горжусь. И... — Она качает головой и шумно втягивает воздух. Астория догадывается, что Дафна пытается совладать с набежавшими на глаза слезами, но у нее не очень-то получается.

— Если кто-нибудь и заслуживает этого счастья, — говорит Дафна дрожащим голосом, — это ты. И я надеюсь, у тебя будет еще очень много времени, чтобы им насладиться.

Астория с улыбкой кивает.

— Я тоже. — Она смотрит на Драко, который на другом конце зала разговаривает с парой человек из Министерства. — Хочу, чтобы оно продолжалось вечно.

— Может, так оно и будет, — бормочет Дафна. — То, что твое «жили они долго и счастливо» будет немного короче, чем у большинства, не значит, что оно должно быть менее важным.

— В любом случае, — говорит Астория, делая вдох и переводя взгляд с мужа обратно на сестру, — суть в том, что я хочу танцевать с тобой. Перестань уже вгонять меня в слезы и шевели ногами.

Дафна смеется:

— Так точно, сэр.

Она кружит Асторию, и под шуршание белого шелка они вальсируют по всему залу, проносясь сквозь толпу. Их руки крепко сцеплены, тела прижаты друг к другу, и они обе смеются, радостные, яркие, свободные. Будущее ждет их сразу за горизонтом. Как только встанет солнце, начнется новый день, полный надежды. И они обе знают, что каждый рассвет — это настоящий дар.

* * *

— Устала? — спрашивает Драко.

Астория, которая до этого улыбалась, мурлыкала под музыку, гремящую в зале, и наблюдала за танцующей толпой, оборачивается к нему.

— Не особенно. А ты?

Драко качает головой.

— Я-то нет. Просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Астория внимательно на него смотрит.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я сказала «да», так?

— Ничего подобного! — У Драко появляется самое невинное выражение лица на свете, которое она тут же узнает — и бросается в нападение:

— Еще как хотел! Драко Малфой, неужели в моей компании тебе так скучно?

Она молниеносно вытягивает руку, делает вид, что хочет достать его поверх бокала с шампанским, а когда он блокирует выпад, быстро ныряет вниз. Ей удается пощекотать его всего в течение нескольких секунд — он перехватывает ее запястье и сжимает. Совсем не крепко, но она так хихикает, что не может высвободиться. Когда наконец предпринимает попытку, разворачивается борьба, в ходе которой они оба разливают шампанское на ковер.

— Только посмотри, что ты наделал, — упрекает она Драко, хохоча еще сильнее. — Взял и весь облился. Что за пренебрежение министерским гостеприимством!

— Кошачья моча, — пренебрежительно объявляет Драко, отставляя бокал и пытаясь стряхнуть капли с мантии. — Не о чем жалеть. И вообще, это ты начала. — Он забирает у Астории бокал и берет ее руки в свои. — Вы сегодня что-то одни проблемы приносите, миссис Малфой.

— Это все мой муж виноват, — улыбается Астория.

— Никуда тебя вывести невозможно.

— Эй! — Она тыкает его в бок. — Это я тебя пригласила, забыл? И как тут можно скучать? Весело же! — Она указывает на полный зал унылых личностей, с которыми никто из них не имеет особого желания общаться.

Драко фыркает.

— Мы не можем отговориться тем, что нам нужно срочно домой, к ребенку?

Астория качает головой.

— Не думаю. Он расстроится, если мы заявимся домой рано. Уверена, он сейчас отлично проводит время с Дафной — и ему гораздо веселее, чем если бы с ним были мы. — Она серьезно смотрит на Драко. — Мы очень скучные родители. С нами не повеселишься.

— Так вот почему в твоей компании последнее время так скучно, — с пониманием вздыхает Драко. — Это все родительство.

Астория шлепает его по руке.

— Ты просто чудовище. Потанцуй со мной. Сразу развеселишься.

Драко смотрит на зал.

— Музыка ужасная. И, по-моему, они все танцуют по-стариковски. Я так не умею.

Астория пожимает плечами.

— Ну и что? Мы будем танцевать по-своему. Устроим тут небольшой шум.

— Не уверен, что знаю, о каких танцах ты думаешь, — говорит Драко, глядя на нее, — но сомневаюсь, что они здесь разрешены.

Астория ему ухмыляется.

— А давай, мы начнем, и ты сразу поймешь, о каких танцах я думаю? — Она протягивает ему руку. — Не бойтесь, мистер Малфой. Я о вас позабочусь.

Драко, закатив глаза, берет ее за руку.

— Ладно уж, ты выиграла. Пойдем танцевать.

Она отбуксовывает его вниз, на танцпол. Разворачивается к нему и, в ответ на его формальный поклон, с озорной улыбкой делает реверанс, после чего берет за руки и начинает танцевать.

На них то и дело посматривают искоса — они танцуют так, словно пришли на какое-то формальное собрание чистокровных аристократов, но Астории плевать. Можно подумать, на них не посматривали еще до того, как они начали танцевать. К тому же вместе с Драко легче не переживать из-за того, что о ней думает весь остальной мир. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы волноваться из-за чьего-то осуждения, и если кто-то хочет осуждать ее за то, от чего она получает удовольствие, пусть занимаются этим сколько угодно.

Астория улыбается Драко, который смотрит на нее серьезно, но очень внимательно. В самом начале их отношений ее пугал этот взгляд — она думала, что Драко несчастлив. Теперь Астория понимает, что это означает: Драко просто сосредоточен. На ней, на том, чтобы без ошибок вести в танце, чтобы запомнить каждое мгновение.

Эта сосредоточенность стала для нее одной из его любимых черт. Показывающей, что он понимает: их время ограничено, и Драко ценит тот небольшой отрезок, что им отпущен. От этого Астория чувствует себя более постоянной — так, словно имеет какое-то значение для этого мира, ведь, когда она умрет, по крайней мере Драко о ней не забудет.

— Если в любой момент устанешь, — шепчет Драко через несколько танцев, — сразу говори — мы пойдем домой.

— Ты все еще хочешь уйти? — спрашивает Астория, сжимая его руку.

— Совсем не хочу, но... Самое лучшее всегда быстро заканчивается.

Астория на мгновение замирает посреди танца и берет его руки в свои.

— Сегодняшний вечер не будет длиться вечно, но я собираюсь остаться до последнего танца. Ты ведь станцуешь его со мной?

Драко в конце концов улыбается и склоняет голову. Подняв ее руки к губам, он целует каждую.

— Конечно. Последний танец — каждый танец — принадлежит тебе.

Они танцуют, пока у них не начинают болеть ноги, еще долгое время после того, как Астория скидывает туфли на каблуках и продолжает босой. Они танцуют так, словно остались последними живыми людьми на земле и музыка звучит только для них двоих. Они танцуют, пока последний гитарный аккорд не умирает в воздухе, а несколько оставшихся человек не аплодируют оркестру, заканчивая пить и разговаривать. Когда танцы завершаются, они возвращаются домой к сыну, и Астория помахивает туфлями, которые несет в руке.

Ни Драко, ни Астория не знают, что это последний раз, когда они смогли остаться до конца вечеринки — их последний последний танец. Сейчас им легко и хорошо, они счастливы и переполнены любовью. Пусть будущее случится в будущем, в их настоящем — эта искрящаяся ночь, которая, если бы это было в их власти, продолжалась бы до утра.

* * *

Сначала Скорпиус не понимает, что его разбудило. Он трет глаза и сонно моргает, оглядываясь. В комнате темно, но проблески янтарного света, пробивающиеся через щели в занавесках, говорят о том, что за окном идет снег. Может, именно поэтому он проснулся? Из-за снега? Но когда Скорпиус садится и пытается прислушаться к мягкому одеялу тишины, верному признаку снегопада, он слышит музыку.

Вот оно что. Музыка. Она вплыла в его сон и подтолкнула к пробуждению.

Скорпиус выскальзывает из-под одеяла и надевает халат. Дощатый пол холодит ступни, но тапочек нигде не найти, так что он быстро пересекает комнату на цыпочках и выходит на лестницу на звуки музыки.

Источник находится очень быстро. С вершины центральной лестницы Скорпиус видит, как из бального зала на каменный пол падают полосы света. Оттуда же доносится и музыка — тихая, лирическая и танцевальная, с легким потрескиванием.

Скорпиус осторожно спускается, стараясь не наступать на скрипучие ступеньки. Оказавшись внизу, он подходит к бальному залу и заглядывает внутрь.

Там оказывается мама. Стоя в центре комнаты, она крутится на месте, обхватив себя руками, и покачивается под музыку, которая раздается из старенького граммофона, стоящего на полу в самом углу. Мама, полностью растворенная в мелодии, ничего не замечает — голова у нее запрокинута, ноги медленно переступают на месте.

Несколько мгновений Скорпиус просто стоит на пороге и смотрит на нее, держась одной рукой за дверной косяк, словно за якорь, привязывающий его к внешнему миру. Ему хочется подойти, сесть рядом и смотреть — а может, даже присоединиться, как он делал, когда был еще маленьким и, просыпаясь, заставал родителей за совместным танцем. Но он не хочет ее беспокоить, ведь у нее такой безмятежный вид.

В конце концов ему не приходится делать выбор. Астория поворачивается к нему, приоткрывает один глаз и улыбается.

— Привет. Думала, ты спишь.

Скорпиус, качнув головой, переступает порог.

— Нет. То есть — я спал. Просто музыку услышал.

— Я тебя разбудила, значит. Прости.

— Нет, все в порядке, — бормочет Скорпиус, потирая глаза. — У тебя все нормально? Почему ты танцуешь?

Астория указывает на стеклянный купол над головой.

— Смотрела на снег и вдруг поняла, что скучаю по танцам. Уже... Уже давно я не чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы танцевать, и, возможно, больше не... — Она не договаривает, но Скорпиус прекрасно ее понимает.

— Возможно, шанса больше не будет, — шепчет он, опустив взгляд на свои руки. Ему невыносимо говорить о том, что однажды ее не станет, но он знает, что должен. Имеется в виду, что это поможет ему смириться с неизбежным, хоть он и не хочет смиряться. Он хочет, чтобы мама жила вечно.

— Скорпиус... — бормочет она.

Астория приближается к нему и берет обе его руки в свои. Она слегка дрожит, и в ее жесте, всегда таком обнадеживающем и крепком, чувствуется легкий тремор. Скорпиус сжимает ее пальцы, чтобы унять эту дрожь.

— Потанцуй со мной, — просит Астория и слегка тянет его за собой. — Вдвоем гораздо веселее.

— Не уверен, что помню все па, — возражает Скорпиус. — И тебе нужно экономить силы.

Астория склоняется и целует его в щеку.

— Ты иногда говоришь, совсем как твой отец. Обещаю, что на сегодняшний вечер у меня достаточно сил.

— А на завтра? — спрашивает Скорпиус. — Завтра ведь Рождество. Нам нужно, чтобы ты не спала — или папа сожжет ужин.

— Завтра будет другой день. Я побеспокоюсь о завтра, когда оно наступит. Но не переживай, я тоже не хочу проспать Рождество. Я буду с вами. Не хочу тебя подвести.

— Ты меня не подведешь, — быстро говорит Скорпиус. — Я не это имел в виду. Просто Рождество — это важно, и... Ты же его любишь.

Астория вытягивает одну руку и ерошит ему волосы.

— Скорпиус. Мы можем заключить договор? Только на сегодня?

Скорпиус хмуро на нее смотрит.

— Этот договор включает в себя сладости? — Все лучшие предложения мамы без сладостей не обходятся.

Астория со смехом его обнимает.

— Если хочешь — да.

— Слушаю. — Скорпиус смотрит на нее, скрестив руки.

— Я дам тебе... упаковку желейных червячков...

— Целую упаковку? — изумленно переспрашивает Скорпиус.

Астория кивает.

— Целую. Если мы с тобой, только на сегодняшний вечер, притворимся, что обычные мама с сыном. Что я беспокоюсь о тебе больше, чем ты обо мне, и мы будем танцевать до полуночи, потому что завтра Рождество, а мы так ждем наш любимый праздник и чувствуем себя здоровыми, счастливыми и... свободными.

— Но... — Скорпиус сглатывает и смотрит на маму. Он никогда еще не видел на ее лице такого выражения: не решительности, но отчаяния. Прямо сейчас он может прогнать это отчаяние, сделать ее счастливой. Но что, если завтра ей будет хуже из-за одного глупого танца?

Астория дает ему пару секунд на раздумья, после чего плечи ее печально поникают, и она качает головой.

— Все в порядке, ты можешь отказаться. Наверное, это и к лучшему. И вообще, тебе пора обратно в постель. Прости, что музыка тебя разбудила.

Она идет в угол зала, к граммофону, медленно и побежденно, но, стоит ей протянуть руку, чтобы выключить музыку, Скорпиус собирает в кулак всю свою храбрость. Может, Драко и убьет их на следующее утро, может, ужин действительно окажется сожжен, может, они проведут еще один тихий и скучный день из-за того, что Астория не сможет встать с постели. Но это в любом случае может случиться, даже если они сейчас не потанцуют. И ради счастья настоящего момента — это того стоит.

— Нет! — Скорпиус бежит ей наперерез, чтобы не дать выключить музыку. — Нет. Я... потанцую с тобой. — Он распрямляется, нацепляет на лицо улыбку и протягивает руку. — И жду доставки в мою комнату упаковки желейных червячков.

Астория слабо ему улыбается.

— Скорпиус, тебе не обязательно...

Он берет ее за руку и пытается покружить. Выходит не очень-то хорошо: он еще невысокий, и ей приходится пригибаться под его рукой, но не похоже, что она что-то имеет против. Астория улыбается шире.

— Все нормально, — говорит он. — Мне нужно запастись сладостями до возвращения в школу. Это — идеальная возможность.

— Тогда договорились.

Скорпиус берет ее за руки и ведет на середину бального зала. Обычно он танцует энергично и самозабвенно, но сегодня, хоть и пообещал вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, проявляет осторожность. Он ведет в танце, старается правильно выполнить все па, но главное — следит за тем, не устала ли мама.

Они танцуют всего под пару песен, и вот уже ее шаг становится короче, а хватка менее крепкой. Еще один танец — и Скорпиус отпускает ее руки, и они оба соскальзывают на пол, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Музыка продолжает с треском играть позади, а они сидят на полу бального зала и смотрят, как снег опускается на стеклянный купол. Скорпиус хочет рассказать маме какие-нибудь из дюжин фактов, которые знает про снег, но ему кажется неправильным прерывать музыку, поэтому он просто прижимается к ее боку и молча слушает, как ее дыхание выравнивается, а пульс замедляется.

В конце концов, просидев так, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря, минут десять, Астория выпрямляется и, обвив Скорпиуса за талию, заключает в крепкое объятие. Он обнимает ее в ответ, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она, и он обнимает ее еще сильнее.

— Я люблю тебя, мам, — приглушенно откликается он.

Они еще какое-то время сидят, обнявшись, пока граммофон не затихает, а часы в коридоре не отбивают полночь, после чего остается только мягкая, пуховая тишина снегопада.

Этот год — второй курс обучения Скорпиуса в Хогвартсе. Сочельник — последний раз, когда Астория танцует, и это Рождество — последний раз, когда они проводят время все вместе, семьей.

* * *

Скорпиус редко носит черное. Всегда говорит, что черный цвет — слишком формальный, и в нем он похож на отца. Но сегодня он весь в черном, если не считать розового пятнышка розы, прикрепленной к петлице. На фоне костюма его кожа выглядит еще бледнее обычного. Выглядит он ужасно, но голову держит высоко, когда пересекает комнату и подходит к углу, в котором Альбус сидит со своей мамой.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Скорпиус, приблизившись.

Альбус слегка взмахивает рукой в ответ.

— Как ты?

Скорпиус пожимает плечами.

— Знаешь, я... Мне на самом деле сейчас нужно кое-что сделать. Ты мне поможешь?

Альбус, ни секунды не колеблясь, вскакивает на ноги.

— Что нужно делать?

— Ты хорошо танцуешь?

Альбус в ужасе замирает.

— Я... Не умею? Скорпиус? Что?..

— Неважно. — Скорпиус берет его за запястье. — Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста.

— Конечно. Но я не умею танцевать.

— Не волнуйся. Будешь повторять за мной.

Альбус издает панический писк, но Скорпиус, похоже, его не слышит. Они подходят к ступенькам, ведущим на сцену в конце зала, и Скорпиус окидывает их взглядом.

— Мы будем танцевать на сцене? — спрашивает Альбус. Он знает, что Скорпиусу сейчас тяжело, но не может немного не дуться на то, что его не предупредили о таких вещах. Скорпиус качает головой и смотрит на него.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты подождал меня здесь. Я... должен подняться и произнести речь перед всеми.

Альбус удивленно моргает. Скорпиус никогда не отличался любовью к публичным выступлениям. Даже сейчас он выглядит так, словно ему слегка нехорошо. Но раз идет на такое — значит, это важно.

— Ладно, — говорит Альбус. — Хорошо. Я подожду. Ты... ты отлично выступишь. — Он хлопает Скорпиуса по руке. — Удачи.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Скорпиус.

Пока он поднимается по ступенькам на сцену, материализуется Драко в компании женщины, которую Альбусу представили как Дафну, сестру Астории. Дафна встает к стене, обхватив себя руками, и Драко, подойдя ближе, гладит ее по плечу. Альбус старательно сохраняет дистанцию — не хочет вторгаться в чужое горе, которое с трудом может осознать.

На сцене Скорпиус прочищает горло, и это тихое покашливание заставляет весь зал замолкнуть.

— Я... — Он делает глубокий вдох и расправляет плечи. — Привет. Я — Скорпиус. Сын Астории. Вы... наверное, и так это знаете, но... — Он сначала смотрит мимо Альбуса, на своего отца, потом переводит взгляд на Альбуса и явно берет себя в руки. — Моя мама... любила танцевать. Это было одно из самых любимых ее занятий в мире. Она... Она всегда говорила, что танцы делают ее свободной. — Скорпиус сплетает пальцы и опускает на них взгляд, ненадолго умолкая. — Когда она хорошо себя чувствовала, она всегда последней уходила с танцпола. И... я помню, когда я был маленьким, я иногда просыпался по ночам и спускался вниз, в бальный зал, где танцевали мои родители. Мы тогда танцевали все вместе. Мама научила меня всем па. Не знаю, как ей удалось, ведь я, даже когда просто хожу, умудряюсь спотыкаться, и все-таки я умею танцевать — исключительно благодаря ей. В прошлом году, в Сочельник, мы танцевали вместе последний раз, когда снаружи шел снег, и я... — Он делает глубокий, резкий вдох открытым ртом, потом облизывает губы, сглатывает и продолжает: — Я не могу придумать способ лучше, чтобы попро... попрощаться с ней и сказать спасибо, чем... потанцевать. Если и было что-то, во что мама верила, это в то, что мир полон надежды, даже когда нам кажется, что она невозможна. И сейчас она кажется еще более невозможной, чем обычно, поэтому я думаю, самое время начать танцевать — и надеяться, потому что... Потому что ей сейчас спокойно, и я хочу, чтобы мы все были счастливы.

Он замолкает, снова смотрит на отца, а когда тот кивает, слегка пожимает плечами.

— Прошу вас — потанцуйте с нами. Это все. Спасибо.

Когда Скорпиус спускается со сцены, на последней ступеньке его перехватывает Дафна, заключает в крепкие объятия и целует макушку. Скорпиус на мгновение пересекается взглядом с отцом, который снова кивает, и поворачивается к Альбусу.

Альбус не знает, что делать. Ему хочется обнять Скорпиуса, но он не уверен, уместно ли это, поэтому просто протягивает руку.

— Я хочу это сделать, но не знаю как, честно.

Скорпиус шмыгает носом и качает головой.

— Маме это было бы неважно.

— Знаю, но... — Было бы глупо сказать: «Жаль, что мы не познакомились, и она не научила меня танцевать», поэтому Альбус говорит другое: — У тебя и так был ужасный день, а тут еще я начну пальцы на ногах оттаптывать.

Скорпиус то ли всхлипывает, то ли смеется и берет Альбуса за руки:

— Если у меня получается с двумя левыми ногами, тебе точно стоит попробовать. Ты — Поттер, ты можешь все.

— Вот уж не думаю.

— Зато я думаю. Давай.

Альбус позволяет вывести себя на свободное пространство между столами, откуда-то вдруг раздается музыка — словно прямо из воздуха, — и он замечает, что они со Скорпиусом не одни. Ни один человек в комнате не остается сидеть. Альбус видит свою маму, которая танцует с какой-то маленькой старушкой в углу. Дафна молча плачет, танцуя с Драко, который невидяще смотрит в пространство. Еще в зале около сотни людей, из самых разных уголков жизни Астории, и все они нашли партнера и начали танцевать.

В толпе легко забыть, что Альбус понятия не имеет, как это делается. Никто его здесь не осуждает. Никто вообще не обращает на него внимания, ведь то, что сейчас происходит, гораздо важнее.

Этот танец — для Астории, в ее честь и в честь того, что она значила для этих людей. Если Альбус и узнал о чем-то сегодня, это о том, как сильно Астория повлияла на жизни многих. Она была хорошей, доброй и любящей. Она заботилась о людях и старалась сделать мир вокруг себя лучше. Она любила заниматься садом и танцевать. Она была гораздо больше болезни, которая так быстро ее забрала. Она жила полной жизнью каждый день, и даже теперь, когда ее больше нет, люди, собравшиеся в зале, а особенно ее семья, все еще несут в себе память о ней и ее свет.

И, возможно, Астория была права. Может быть, танцы и правда делают людей свободными. Потому что, несмотря на печальную обстановку, музыка оборачивает их в кокон золотистой гармонии — и Скорпиус ему улыбается. Первый раз по-настоящему улыбается за последние несколько недель, и если это не надежда, то что же?


End file.
